1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, and more particularly to a coplanarity-testing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At recent years, production scale of connectors is becoming larger and larger with the development of electrical products. Each connector generally comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts. The coplanarity of contacting surfaces or welded surfaces of the contacts can directly affect the quality of the connector. Therefore, it is needed to strictly test the coplanarity of the connector before leaving factory.
A traditional method for testing the coplanarity of contacting surfaces or welded surfaces of the contacts of the connector is mainly employing a microscope, by which user can observe the product one by one. But because the size of each connector is small and the quantity of the connectors is great, the loading of the prior testing work done by human check is very heavy and rather time-consuming. And this prior testing work is so subjective that the exact degree of testing cannot be ensured.